Butterfly in the Soul
by Viqui-Albarn-Lyon
Summary: Butterfly es tu poder interior. Es la fuerza que habita en tu alma, pero ¿Y si tu alma le pertenece a alguien mas? ¿Y si esa Butterfly no es mas que una sentencia de muerte? ¿Y si tu cumpleaños es el detonador de todo?. Una guerra se aproxima y los débiles, serán eliminados. Si no tienes una Butterfly. Corre.
1. Chapter 1

**_Espero les guste la historia. Nació de un sueño en un hospital n.n_**

**_Declaimer; Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a mi solo me pertenece la trama en al que participan estos personajes._**

* * *

_Buttefly._

Eso había dicho su madre en su ultimo suspiro mientras sostenía su mano, como en las películas de drama donde un familiar del protagonista esta a punto de decir la ubicación del tesoro, aunque por la mala suerte de este, el hilo de vida de su familiar se corta y el protagonista tiene ganas de suicidarse por no saber donde demonios se encontraba el tesoro que podría hacbrlo hecho millonario o multimillonario, quien sabe.

Ella no tenia a la madre mas normal del mundo, era cierto, pero había veces que su madre se pasaba de ser _diferente_, pero a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas, le gustaba, porque sentía que tenia una madre fuera de lo usual y no era igual a las demás madres aburridas que veía por la calle con sus hijos.

Algunas veces su madre señalaba algo en la ventana con la intención de transmitir algo desconocido para los demás y cuando su hija se volteaba a comprobar lo que su madre había dicho, solo veía las hojas de color naranja y amarillo caer de los arboles en una extraña danza hacia el suelo.

Marie, la hermana de su madre, siempre le decía lo contrario, decía que su madre era especial, no era una loca si no que era incomprendida y que en un futuro, ella también diría ver cosas y en ese momento entendería a su madre. A la joven edad de seis años, cualquier niño es curioso, y si le dicen algo así de incompleto es inevitable que no formule preguntas relacionadas con el tema y ella era así, curiosa .

-Eres muy joven...Maka...-eso siempre decía ella cada vez que le preguntaba porque su madre estaba así.

En pocas oportunidades su madre tenia su momento de lucidez, pero la mayor parte de las veces paraba de repente su oración o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, posaba su vista en la ventana y se quedaba viendo hacia la nada, con ojos melancólicos y una sonrisa triste, parecía que siempre que esa sonrisa melancólica flaqueara su madre rompería en llanto, pero no era así, ella jamás había visto o escuchado llorar a su madre, ni una sola vez, ella siempre se lo repetía, su madre era una verdadera experta en ocultar cosas.

Nadie lo creería, pero la pequeña Maka con apenas ocho años de edad, tenia sus teorías de esas miradas a la ventana y esas sonrisas. La teoría numero uno era que su padre-el cual no conocía, ni siquiera en fotos-de una u otra forma había hecho algo a su madre, quizá lo habían matado frente a sus ojos, quizá abandono a su madre cuando se entero de que ella estaba en camino, o quizá simplemente su madre no quiso que aquel hombre ayudara en la crianza de su pequeña hija. La segunda teoría era que su madre en su juventud era una mafiosa que se encontraba fugitiva de la ley y tenia temor a que la atraparan. Había que admitirlo, la niña si que tenia imaginación, aunque...¿Quién no tiene la fantasía de ser un prófugo de la justicia o ser un agente del F.B.I?

_Butterfly_

Ella simple palabra había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente y no podía sacarla por mas que intentara.

¿Qué demonios significaba _Butterfly_?

Había cometido la gran estupidez de buscar_ Butterfly_ en la computadora y lo que había aparecido fueron nombres de libros e imágenes de una mariposa, así que quería suponer que en ingles eso significaba Mariposa, pero ¿Con que podía relacionarse una mariposa?

_Mi tatuaje_, pensó. Abrió los ojos como platos, y se sintió estúpida por no haber pensado eso antes. _estúpida...estúpida...¡Estúpida!_, se insulto mentalmente.

De un tirón se levanto de la cama y sin dudarlo se dirigió al baño, se quito su chaqueta y la arrojo por encima del inodoro, seguidamente se despojo de su camisa quedando solo en ropa interior de la cintura hacia arriba. Giro su torso y reflejo su espalda y la cinta de su bracier en el espejo del baño. En su hombro izquierdo se encontraba una mariposa negra con alas azules y derivados llegando con un celeste claro en el centro de las alas del insecto.

Cuando tenia ocho años y recién estaba descubriéndose a si misma, se había fijado en tal cosa de su cuerpo, indignada sobre tal acto de barbaridad, encaro a su madre y exigió una respuesta, esta respondió que era un tatuaje que le había hecho al nacer y le aseguro que ella no había sufrido ni derramado una sola lagrima en el proceso. Confundida pero satisfecha decidió no preguntar mas sobre eso, por alguna razón desconocida sentía que no debía de inmiscuirse en ese asunto, por supuesto, era su cuerpo y ella era pequeña para tener un tatuaje, pero su madre seguramente habría tenido buenos motivos hacerlo. Quizá la mafia a la que pertenecía le exigió hacerlo, pensaba ella.

Suspiro y fulminó con la mirada a su tatuaje. Aun continuaba sin saber que era lo que significaba.¿Había cometido un error al no preguntar mas de ello? Si. ¿Tendría que haber interrogado a su madre en el momento en el que descubrió eso? Si. ¿Fue una cobarde? Si. Volvió a suspirar. De verdad que era una tonta.

_Butterfly_

_Mariposa_

_Kami Albarn_

El nombre de su madre tenia algo que ver con las malditas mariposas y con su maldito tatuaje. Realmente era una estúpida, insensata por no preguntar que diablos significaba el tatuaje. Pero...dentro de ella, muy profundo, tenia el presentimiento de que su padre estaba involucrado. Cada vez que Maka le preguntaba a Kami donde estaba su padre ella decía:...esta de viaje...; y cortaba toda conversación. Volvió a suspirar. Su madre muerta y ella con dudas, muchas.

¿Qué significa Butterfly? ¿Por qué tiene un insecto en el hombro? ¿Por qué su padre no volvía de dicho viaje? ¿Por qué justo ahora abre los ojos y comienza a hacerse preguntas que debió haber hecho antes, cuando su madre aun...?

-¿Sabias que un suspiro te quita un pedazo de alegría y esperanza?

Giro su cabeza en dirección al sonido de una suave voz y apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, una mujer de cabello rubio con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos, de colores dudosos, mitad naranja y mitad negro, la observaba. Maka sonrió con sorna, tomo su camisa negra y su chaqueta y salió del baño con su tía, Marie, detrás de ella.

-Lo se...por eso lo hago...-respondió ella encaminándose a su cama, se sentó en el borde de esta y lanzo la ropa, que recientemente se había quitado, a una de las esquinas de su habitación. Marie se acerco a la cama de la adolescente y se sentó en ella en el lado contrario al de Maka, manteniendo una distancia prudente, mientras prolongaba su vista fija en ella, pendiente de cada movimiento que ella diera, como si fuera un cazador fijando a su presa. A la pequeña Albarn le resultaba incomodo que justamente, ella, estuviera mirándola de esa manera.

-Oh vamos Maka...no puedes mantener el luto por mucho tiempo...ya pasaron tres meses...a ella no le gustaría verte así de triste...-tosió levemente. Quizá me resfrié, pensó. Verifico la hora en su reloj de mano, ella tenia que asistir a su trabajo de medio tiempo a las cuatro de la tarde, eran las tres y media, así que aun tenia algo de tiempo para alistarse.

-¿Como sabes lo que ella quería? Ni siquiera podías entenderla...-susurro, se puso de pie y fijo un rumbo recto hacia su armario, revolvió toda su ropa, buscando su uniforme que se supone debería de estar lavado y planchado.

-Era mi hermana...por supuesto que podía entenderla...-dijo Marie ofendida por la acusación de su sobrina.

-Entonces...-suspiro relajada al encontrar su camisa color rojo vino y su falda negra de tablones. Siempre se había preguntado como es que el jefe de su trabajo no había grabado las iniciales o el lago de su negocio, ¿Cómo sabrían los clientes si en realidad eran empleados o solo gente que confundieron y pusieron a trabajar?, ignoro esto ya que no tenia ningún sentido. Se despojo de sus pantalones de mezclilla azules y los reemplazo con la falda negra, subió el cierre del costado de dicha prenda, luego se dio media vuelta y apunto su tatuaje permitiendo que Marie pudiera verlo en su totalidad-¿Que es esto y porque solo yo lo tengo y tu no?-frunció el ceño y continuando con su acción anterior, tomo la camisa roja de mangas cortas y se la coloco, lentamente unió cada botón con su perspectivo hoyo, todo el tiempo dándole la espalda a Marie.

-Kami...-se corrigió-tu madre, también lo tenia, Maka...-al acomodar la camisa y la falda, considero que ya estaba lista, no era necesario cambiar de zapatos, inhaló aire y se dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente la expresión de Marie.

-¿Porque?-inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura como si ella fuera la madre y Marie la hija que estaba siendo regañada. Marie no respondió y bajo la mirada-¿No vas decirme?

-No.

-¿No quieres o no puedes?

-No quiero.-respondió rápidamente la rubia. Maka ya se esperaba esa clase de respuestas por parte de su tía, desde que tenia memoria había sido así, preguntas y preguntas que no tenían respuestas o mas bien que no querían ser respondidas. Comenzaba a molestarla esa clase actitudes por parte de su tía.

-¿...Con que así están las cosas...?-susurro, se dirigió al baño y Marie continuaba mirándola, cuidando de cada movimiento realizado por su sobrina, ella cerro fuertemente la puerta, creando un eco en toda la casa-Vete...

-Pero...Maka...-intento persuadirla, intento que le creyera que en verdad no podía decirle nada, sin embargo su sobrina era una Albarn, tanto en apellido como en personalidad, testaruda por sobre todo.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar...no quiero irme de mal humor...por favor...-se apoyo en el lavamanos tratando de relajarse y solo cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el suelo de madera y el chirrido de la puerta cerrarse, se relajo.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y usando sus manos se la hecho en la cara para despejarse y tranquilizarse, las gotas caían de su cara como si fueran lagrimas, y lo eran. Ella hacia eso. Iba al baño y aparentaba lavarse la cara cuando en realidad quería llorar, pero era orgullosa y no dejaría que la vieran llorar, no dejaría que alguien viera sus lagrimas, no quería que pensaran que era una llorona, pues era así.

Con los ojos cerrados movió su mano derecha en un intento de encontrar la toalla para secarse el rostro, soltó un corto suspiro cuando su mano sintió el tacto de algo suave, tiro de ella y la paso por su rostro. Elevo la cabeza y al abrir finalmente los ojos, se topo con su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello rubio cenizo era lo único que ella y su madre, Kami, compartían por genética. A un lado de la llave del grifo se encontraban sus ligas, tomo una y la ubico en su muñeca derecha, tomo el cepillo e izo una línea media en su cabeza separando en dos partes su cabello, se concentro en la parte izquierda y comenzó a peinarla pausadamente, luego ato su cabello con una liga creando una coleta de lado, imito todo ese proceso, que ya era por costumbre, con la parte derecha de su cabello. Estaba casi lista, solo faltaba arreglar su flequillo.

No se molesto en avisar que salía, Marie al ser su tutora ya estaba al tanto de esto. Se había quejado y le había dicho que no era necesario trabajar, pero Maka le izo el mínimo caso e izo lo que ella creía correcto, como todo adolescente. Ajusto su morral en su hombro, inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, no quería llegar melancólica o triste al trabajo, abrió la puerta, salió de la casa y dio comienzo a su caminata. No paso demasiado tiempo para que sintiera unos pasos detrás de ella, aplastar unas pobres hojas. El crujir de estas lo delataban.

-!Hey tu, niña¡-escucho una voz a su espalda, apresuro sus pasos por la cera, al tiempo que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Pasos cada vez mas cerca se oían y también mas fuertes, como si la persona detrás suyo estuviera dando pisoteadas-!Maka¡-una mano se poso en su hombro y ella se giro para ver a la persona que había hecho eso, aunque ella ya sabia quien era desde que la había llamado-Estoy cansado, ¿puedes no caminar así de rápido?-dijo el jadeando.

Maka analizo el estado de su compañero mientras se reía indiscretamente.

Un chico rubio, de un año mas grande que ella, la veía con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta respirando agitadamente, vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa roja, con una chaqueta azul que no quedaba para nada bien para la opinión de Maka. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de la frente de Hero, sus ojos zafiros irradiaban furia hacia la rubia cenizo.

-No te pongas así, Hero...solo fue una pequeña bromita, además estas exagerando, no camine rápido...-dijo Maka nerviosa, su amigo Hero podía ser amable y comprensivo, aunque cuando te metías con su sueño o su actividad física, su animo cambiaba radicalmente.

-Acuérdate de esta, Maka, me vengare...-soltó su agarre del hombro de peli ceniza y con esfuerzo regulo su respiración al tiempo que caminaba con Maka a su lado.

-Solo fue una broma...

-Estoy cansado, Maka...

-¿De que? Te la pasas jugando video juegos y comiendo comida chatarra-se burlo ella, él solo bufo ofendido y desvió la mirada del suelo, pero al hacer esto, no pudo ver a tiempo una roca ubicada en su camino y cayo de cara al duro suelo.

Tras Maka reírse de Hero, el ofenderse y ella pedirle disculpas, llegaron a su lugar de trabajo. Su nombre era Buttataki's Caffe, su dueño era Buttataki Joe, un hombre muy amable y amigable que vendía el mejor café de la cuidad en opinión de sus habitantes. Las paredes del local eran color rojo como las camisas de sus empleados, las mesas eran redondas con un mantel negro cubriéndolas, ubicadas a los lados del local dejando un amplio centro recto, el suelo era de madera artificial y al fondo del lugar se divisaba la caja registradora donde los clientes pagaban sus pedidos y podían olerse los deliciosos aromas de la comida proveniente de la cocina, oculta de la vista de los clientes.

-¡Buenos días, Joe!-dijeron al unísono Maka y Hero agitando la mano a modo de saludo a su jefe. Buttataki Joe sonrió y camino hacia ellos. Tenia el pelo corto y encima de los ojos unos lentes de sol a pesar de estar bajo techo. Nadie sabia porque esos lentes se habían convertido en la vida del jefe, nunca se los quitaba y cuando se le preguntaba, Buttataki Joe siempre cambiaba de tema y no volvían a decir nada relacionado para no incomodarlo. Vestía una camisa roja con su nombre grabado de color blanco en la esquina izquierda superior de su pecho, unas pantalones de mezclilla y unos tennis negros.

-Hola chicos...buenas tardes...-saludo él y luego choco los cinco con ambos una costumbre que se les había hecho a ellos tres, eran amistosos y olvidaban completamente la relación jefe-empleado, aunque a ninguno le molestaba, ni le importaba-Feliz cumpleaños Maka...-Joe extendió un paquetito verde, envuelto en una cinta rosa muy delgada, hacia Maka, ella se sonrojo y tímidamente tomo el regalo que Joe le daba.

-G-gracias, Joe...-deshizo el nudo de la cinta rosa, quito la tapa de la cajita y dentro de ella había un collar de plata con una diadema en forma de llave.-Me gusta mucho, esta muy linda...-miro a los lados, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera viendo, y sin previo aviso atrapo en un abrazo a Joe. El abrazo no duro demasiado, si alguien los veía pensarían que había alguna clase de favoritismo. Cuando el abrazo se deshizo, ellos aparentaron que no había pasado nada y volvieron a sus caminos.

-Ya eres toda una señorita...-exclamo Hero dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Maka, burlándose de ella y su repentino abrazo a su jefe. El pelirrubio enredo su brazo con el antebrazo de la peli ceniza y la arrastro a la cocina, ella colgó su morral en un perchero especialmente para lo empleados del lugar-como pasan los años...

-Pareces un viejo...-Maka tomo dos bandejas donde pondría la comida que debía servir, las coloco una junto a la otra, esperando que la cocinera le diera la comida.

-Tengo diecisiete, ya debo pensar así, ¿no?. Además debe de haber una persona responsable en nuestro grupo...-el pelirrubio tomo una bandeja y coloco tres hamburguesas, dos cervezas y un vaso de gaseosa con un papel donde estaba anotada la mesa a la que pertenecía, le guiño el ojo a la peli ceniza y se fue a entregar dejar el pedido a su mesa correspondiente, una vez dejo la comida en la mesa, se retiro y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Eres un inmaduro...igual que Black Star...-Hero le saco la lengua a su amiga peli ceniza y vio como ella llenaba de comida sus dos bandejas y se marchaba a dejar la comida en las mesas de los clientes.

-Retiro lo dicho, eres una mocosa...-ella volvió y frunció el ceño hacia el pelirrubio, el solo río.

-Idiota...-le guiño el ojo divertida-¿oye podrías ponérmelo?-el asintió, tomo el collar y cuidadosamente lo acomodo en el cuello de su amiga, al terminar, ella tomo la diadema entre sus manos y le sonrió, se giro para ver a su amigo y rieron sin saber porque, pero sus risas pararon al escuchar una tos fingida y un golpe en la mesada por la que el cocinero dejaba la comida.

-¿Podrían trabajar y dejar de jugar?-pregunto Kim, la cocinera.

Hero y Maka dejaron de reír pero se comunicaban a través de miradas y sonrisas disimuladas.

Kim no era muy popular entre los empleados. Su carácter daba cierta grima a quien tuviera la suerte de escucharla. Su cabello era de color rosado y lo llevaba corto hasta la altura de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color verde, no había mucho que decir acerca de la malhumorada Kim Diehl. Ni Hero ni Maka hablaban con ella fuera del trabajo, a veces intentaban hacerle conversación pero ella los ignoraba.

Las horas de trabajo pasaron rápidamente sin ningún disturbio, ignorando las quejas de Kim por la falta de empeño en el trabajo de los jóvenes, el día transcurrió normal, solo que esta vez había faltado un joven, el que se encargaba de atender la caja registradora, eso era inusual, Justin Law era muy puntual, aunque decidieron no prestar atención, Justin tampoco era muy amigable que digamos, el y Kim se llevarían la mar de bien, pensaban el pelirrubio y la peli cenizo. Estaban a punto de cerrar el local de café pues eran las once de la noche. El pelirrubio buscaba en su casillero la ropa que anteriormente había dejado allí para poder cambiarse e ir a una fiesta a la que tenia planeado. Cuando encontró su ropa, la retuvo en sus manos y miro de reojo a su amiga peli ceniza sin ser detectado por esta. Maka revolvía las cosas de su casillero en busca de su teléfono celular, pero esta parecía no encontrarlo y comenzaba a frustrarse.

El pensó en su cumpleaños. No era costumbre de Maka hacer una fiesta o si quiera una celebración. Pues claro, ella no tenia amigos, solo a el, desde pequeña a la Albarn se le dificultaba hacer amigos nuevos debido a su timidez e inexperiencia de hacer conversación y había que admitirlo, Maka era extraña. Hero dejo escapar un suspiro silencioso. Ella no lo sabia, pero las niñas la consideraban rara porque no le gustaba jugar con muñecas barbies, claro que no, era una Albarn, le gustaba jugar con cosas de chicos, cosas que ella decía ,las mujeres también podían hacer, aunque no era muy buena en los deportes. El sonrío y llego a su mente el recuerdo de Maka tratando de aprender a saltar la cuerda en un intento de ser femenina, aunque terminaba enredando sus pies y luego cayendo al suelo. Borro esa imagen tan graciosa para el y se volvió a concentrar en el problema principal que rondaba su mente en esos momentos. La madre de Maka había muerto hace unos meses, lo que menos necesitaba era pasar sola el día de su cumpleaños, tal vez le gustaría acompañarlo. Volvió a suspirar silenciosamente mientras veía como la peli cenizo maldecía al cielo por no encontrar su celular. Tal vez, salir de su burbuja la ayudaría, aunque el no consideraba a Kami como una madre, siempre recostada en esa cama, en todos los años que conocía a Maka, no había visto a la señora Albarn de pie, tampoco había visto a Maka celebrar su cumpleaños con un pastel, ¡¿Que clase de madre era si no le cocinaba un pastel a su hija?!Dios. Maka no notaba esa clase de detalles. Repitió su acción pasada y de reojo vigilo a Maka. Ya había encontrado su celular y estaba sacando su ropa normal.

-Maka...-dijo el cerrando su casillero y caminando junto a ella hacia el baño.

-Dígame señor Bolton...-se burlo ella de su apellido tan odiado por el mientras entraba a uno de los baños y cerraba la puerta.

-Voy a ir a una fiesta y...- el mismo entro en uno de los baños y presuroso, se cambio sus pantalones negros y su camisa roja de trabajo por unos pantalones de jean negros y una playera blanca, por encima acomodo su chaqueta azul, velozmente salió del baño y espero a Maka-bueno...yo...quería saber...

-¿Saber que?-dijo ella enfrente del se estremeció al notarla frente a el, ¿Cuándo había salido del baño?. Se quedo mirándola por un momento. Ella traía puesta una playera negra con una caricatura de un helado en bikini, unos pantalones cortos color rojo vino y unas botas negras hasta los tobillos.

-B-bueno...voy a ir a una fiesta y quería saber si tu...quisieras ir conmigo...-ella doblo cuidadosamente su ropa de trabajo y en ese momento fue que recordó su morral.

-No lo se...-veloz ella se dirigió hacia la cocina, tomo su morral y cuando estaba a punto de meter dentro su ropa de trabajo, sintió una mirada en su cuello y al darse vuelta se topo con las puertas del local cerradas y una tenue luz fuera del establecimiento, se sintió extraña, vigilada seria la palabra mas indicada, sacudió su cabeza apartando esa sensación y sin ningún cuidado introdujo su ropa en el morral, escucho pasos cerca e instintivamente se puso alerta, no obstante, se tranquilizo al ver que solo era su amigo pelirrubio-...creo que es mala idea...no soy...em...como decirlo...divertida...-ajusto su moral a su hombro, manteniendo su mano en la tira de este. Suspiro con tristeza. La verdad era que hace tiempo que quería pedirle a su amigo que la llevara a alguna fiesta para poder sociabilizar con gente nueva, pero algo dentro de ella, le indicaba, no, le ordenaba, que no hablara con otras personas, porque podría salir herida, ¿Herida por hablar con otra gente?. Una voz en su mente siempre se encargaba de hacerle la conversación necesaria, ella creía estar volviéndose loca por hablar sola, creía estar desesperada por tener contacto con otro ser humano. Era ya frecuente el tartamudear cuando quería pedírselo, quizá no lo decía por vergüenza, quizá porque aun no estaba lista, o quizá subconscientemente no quería y ya.

-No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes...¡Vamos, Maka! Jamás has ido conmigo a una fiesta...no hablas con otra persona además Black Star y de mi...-ella bajo la mirada y jugo con sus dedos nerviosa y avergonzada.

-E-en realidad...s-solo te hablo a ti...c-con Black Star...c-casi no hablo...-percibió un suspiro por parte de su amigo. Subió su cabeza y vislumbro que el pelirrubio había cerrado los ojos y ahora negaba con la cabeza, como si fuera un profesor que se decepcionara de que su mejor alumno no ha entregado la tarea.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pusiste en evidencia?-ella asintió-¿Y te das cuenta de que eres una antisocial?-dejo de jugar con sus manos y se puso derecha, tratando de sostener miradas con su amigo rubio. Hero era mas alto que ella por una cabeza, pero aun así izo esfuerzos por hacerle frente.

-De hecho, antisocial creo que quiere decir que estoy en contra de la sociedad...-el abrió enormemente los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.

-!Hasta investigaste lo que quiere decir¡ Por dios...ven conmigo, tan solo ven, es tu cumpleaños, debes celebrarlo aunque no sea con un pastel...-el pelirrubio relajo sus fracciones, se acerco mas a ella, tomo sus manos y se arrodillo. A Maka le pareció una escena como en las películas románticas, cuando el chico le pide casamiento a la chica, quiso reír pero no podía porque Hero pensaría que se estaba burlando de el, pese a que así era-Maka Albarn...hoy, te pido que en honor a tu décimo sexto cumpleaños...que vengas conmigo a una fiesta...¿Aceptaras?

Ella lo pensó durante minutos, que para el joven pelirrubio arrodillado y azorado fueron como horas interminables, se sentía un idiota por estar en esa bochornosa posición, mas que la peli cenizo aceptase salir con el seria...momento...¿salir con el?. Sonaba como si el la invitase a una cita. Negó mentalmente. Maka y el solo eran amigos, buenos amigos, solo lo eso y nada mas allá. Maka seguía pensando, meditando que hacer, tomándose su tiempo y en esos tortuosos minutos, un dolor en las rodillas surgía en el pelirrubio que en sus adentros crecía una horrible sensación de matar a aquella pelirrubia que lo hacia sufrir de tal manera.

Ella se sentía mal por su amigo, arrodillado pidiéndole que valla a una fiesta con el, para celebrar su cumpleaños, o al menos pasarla bien. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en sus dieciséis años de vida, no había celebrado su cumpleaños, a duras penas su madre y su tía le decían; F_eliz Cumpleaños, _era mas bien, como la palabra tabú de la casa.

-De acuerdo...-Maka tiro de las manos de Hero para que el se levantara, por la expresión que el chico estaba poniendo en su rostro, parecía que aquella postura no solo era indecorosa, sino que también dolorosa-...tu ganas...iré...-se sintió envuelta por una agradable calidez y afectuosidad, no lo dudo demasiado y correspondió el abrazo del pelirrubio gustosa.

Hero estaba feliz, ¿tan solo feliz?. Estaba contento, satisfecho y alegre, esas eran las principales emociones que el sentía en ese momento. !Al fin el y Maka saldrían a un lugar nuevo¡. Es cierto, había veces que ellos salían, como al parque o a un centro comercial, pero solo para hacer mandados de sus madres o siempre seguían una rutina. Esta bien, el loadmitia. Miles de veces había querido llevar a una fiesta a Maka o simplemente a pasar unos días de vacaciones con su familia, pero su madre siempre se lo negaba rotundamente, en ese aspecto era totalmente una madre hecha y derecha que se preocupaba por el bien estar de su única hija. Aunque solo esas veces, pensó el pelirrubio.

-Prométeme que te divertirás y hablarás con gente nueva...-la tomo por los hombros y la separo tenuemente de el, metódico de no romper el abrazo y la atmósfera alegre que se había creado. Maka asintió y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro-Esta bien, ¿ nos vamos?-cuando el dio apenas un paso hacia la salida trasera, fue detenido por la peli ceniza. Hero la miro confundido-¿Que sucede?

-Mi ropa, ¿Me veo bien? Quiero dar una buena primera impresión...-el sonrió tiernamente y luego río.

-Creo que ese pantalón es muy corto...pero te ves bien-el señalo su pantalón que a duras penas si lo estiraba, le llegaría a la mitad del muslo. Ella lo jalo hacia abajo tratando inútilmente de cubrir algo.

-Suenas como un viejo...-se burlo ella, y comenzó a picar su torso con su dedo índice, molestándolo.

-¿Maka quieres conocer gente o quieres ligar?-una sonrisa picara adorno el rostro de Hero y Maka solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Ella desvió la mirada y volvió a enfocar su vista en aquellas puertas cerradas. No dejaba de sentir que alguien estaba observándola, vigilándola, como si alguien o algo estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos, al igual que su tía Marie en la habitación. Aquello si que seria imposible, se rió mentalmente de ella misma. Si que era tonta. Pensar que algo estaba vigilándola, quizá pasaba demasiado tiempo solo. Tal vez sea solo cosa mía, pensó inocentemente la peli ceniza.

-No lo se...siempre hay una primera vez-volvieron a mirarse fijamente, los jóvenes adolescentes se sonrieron mutuamente y se dirigieron a la salida trasera-pero tu vas a enseñarme...-el pelirrubio amablemente abrió la puerta, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dejando que Maka pasara primero, tal como lo haría un hombre del siglo XVIII. A la peli ceniza le causo gracia, sin embargo no río ya que sabia que si lo hacia su amigo se enojaría o se pondría rojo como tomate por la vergüenza. El estaba llevándola a una fiesta, por cuenta propia, ella no se lo había siquiera comentado, solo por hoy, lo trataría bien y no se burlaría de el.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa...-el la siguió, se dio media vuelta, saco un manojo de llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y prosiguió a cerrar la puerta.

Mientras tanto, la peli ceniza volvió a sentir una mirada en su cuello, esta vez estaban afuera así que no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás. Ella no era de esas personas que se asustan de las películas de terror-solo en la noche- pero jamás había sentido tal sentimiento de una mirada tan profunda, y ya comenzaba a pensar que sus sospechas se volvían realidad.

Podía sentirlo. Percibía cierta presencia muy cerca. Era muy extraño pero de repente sus sentidos se habían escuchar vuelto mas agudos. Podía escuchar mejor, y sentir mejor que antes, era absurdo que justo hoy sintiera esa presencia, y tan bien.

Pasos.

Pasos.

Pasos.

El sonido de un paso tras otro, lentamente, lograba oírlo con claridad.

-Bueno, Maka prepárate porque vamos...-el joven pelirrubio ya había cerrado la puerta y al contrario de su amiga, este no estaba al tanto de la situación.

-Silencio-exclamo Maka tratando de escuchar si los pasos se habían detenido.

-¿Que?

-Que te calles, Hero.

El chico estaba confundido, ¿A que venia esa actitud de la chica? ¿Acaso no estaba contenta hace menos de un minuto? Hero suspiro derrotado mientras asentía. Definitivamente las mujeres son bipolares, pensó. Volvió a suspirar, se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su cuerpo contra la puerta trasera del local de su trabajo. Si no podía hablar, al menos se dedicaría a ver como desaparecía la cordura en el cuerpo de su amiga, al menos podría decir que tuvo su momento de lucidez.

-Se detubo-dijo luego de un largo silencio la Albarn.

-¿Eso significa que podemos ir a la fiesta?-pregunto cansado el pelirrubio. Maka frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez.

-_Maka...-_se escucho de peli cenizo tembló del voz parecía ser temible, pero en cierta forma, vigorosa, atrayente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Que?-lo único que el pelirrubio quería era ir a la fiesta, solo deseaba divertirse con Maka, hace tiempo que no lo hacia, y esta se daba el lujo de perder el tiempo.

_-Maka..._

-¡Eso! Tu...Hero, tu dijiste mi nombre, no es gracioso...-Maka cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño profundamente hacia el pelirrubio. Hero levanto los brazos en el aire en gesto de inocencia.

-Yo no fui...ahora pode...

-_Maka...ven conmigo...Maka..._

-¡Hero ya basta!-la peli cenizo golpeo con su pie contra el suelo enfadada, molesta, irritada. Si era Hero el que estaba haciendo eso, lo golpearía hasta que su cabeza quedara enterrada en el suelo.

-¡Mujer, te digo que no soy yo!

-¿Entonces quien...?-de un momento a otro se escucho el ruido del motor de una motocicleta, se podía escuchar como se acercaba-¿Puedes escuchar eso ahora?-ella lo miro desesperada, no sabia que le pasaba, si Hero no era la voz que la llamaba, entonces, ¿Quién diablos era? y por el amor de buda ¿Quién demonios manejaba una motocicleta en esta cuidad?

-¿Eso que Maka?-eso ya era el colmo. Esta bien mundo, ganaste, Maka Albarn se volvió completamente loca.

-!Maldita sea, Hero¡,¿¡acaso no escuchas esa voz diciendo mi estúpido nombre, ni tampoco escuchas esa maldita motocicleta viniendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros!?

-...no...

Y justamente, una motocicleta se detuvo entre medio de Maka y Hero. El extraño tenia una motocicleta Yamaha color negra, llevaba un casco por lo que ninguno podía verle la cara, sin embargo estaba mirando, a través del plástico oscuro, a Maka.

El extraño extendió su mano hacia la peli ceniza. Ella observo su mano cubierta por un guante de cuero negro, de echo todo en el estaba cubierto por algo negro, ni siquiera podía saber el color de su tez.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la chica, el joven motociclista, se bajo de su vehículo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no tuviera dos jóvenes atónitos al rededor de el, como si no tuviera a una chica confundida y aterrorizada y un chico temeroso mirándolo como si fuera un adefesio de circo. El desconocido motociclista tenia una mochila en sus hombros, se la quito, abrió del cierre y extrajo una soga dentro de esta. El pelirrubio presintiendo lo que pasaría con esa soga, quiso interferir, mas no pudo, pues al solo dar un paso hacia el desconocido motociclista, él con solamente un chasquido de dedos frente a Hero, ocasiono que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Hero!-saliendo del trance la peli ceniza quiso ir en rescate de su amigo, pero fue retenida por el desconocido-¡Suéltame!¡Déjame ir, ayuda!¡Que alguien nos ayude!-en un movimiento que ella no logro ver, el desconocido enrollo la soga a su alrededor, pegándole los brazos a sus costados, demasiado fuerte, le dolieron los brazos cuando el desconocido ajusto el nudo-¡Hero, despierta!-intento correr hacia su inconsciente amigo, pero otra vez el desconocido se lo impidió, en mitad de su carrera hasta el pelirrubio, el desconocido coloco su pie frente a ella, ocasionando que la peli ceniza cayera, aunque en un ágil movimiento, el impacto solo lo recibió su brazo derecho-...H-Hero...mal-dita...s-se...a...¡He...ro...!-su brazo no quedaría marcado gracias a la playera, pero aun así, su cuerpo había chocado demasiado fuerte al suelo, de su boca solo salían gemidos de dolor.

Sus ojos le ardían, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y su labio inferior temblaba. Tenia ganas de llorar. Sentía impotencia e ira hacia la persona que les estaba haciendo eso. La sensación de inutilidad y debilidad querían liberarse en forma de lagrimas.

El desconocido la observaba. No movía ni un solo musculo, permanecía quieto, analizando a la peli cenizo que maldecía a dios por tanto dolor que sentía, al escuchar eso se sintió un poco culpable, pero ella se lo había buscado, ninguno habría salido herido de no ser por ese estúpido...¿Hero había dicho?. Si ese jovencito se hubiese quedado en su lugar entonces el no hubiera actuado en defensa propia, mas bien en reflejo.

Extendió la mano hacia ella, la sostuvo un momento en el aire y luego volvió a bajarla. La peli cenizo no parecía estar de buen humor y quizá lo que le había hecho a su amigo-y a ella-provocaría que no le agrade. Eso no debería haber pasado. Tendría que haber empezado bien y no con el pie izquierdo . Suspiro silenciosamente.

Se acerco a la peli cenizo, la tomo por los hombros y la levanto con cuidado de no lastimarla mas.

-¿Que haces...?¡Suéltame!¡Déjame ir!¡Maldita sea te digo que...!-el desconocido elevo el plástico negro que cubría sus ojos, dejando a la vista sus propios ojos a la peli cenizo, que quedo petrificada al ver esos extravagantes y peculiares ojos color rubí.

-Tranquila...fue un accidente, no quise hacerle eso a ti o a tu amigo...aunque pensándolo bien...-dirigió su vista a su amigo pelirrubio-no me cae tan bien...-era la misma voz que había estado llamando hace pocos minutos, solo que ahora sonaba mas clara, mas sugestiva, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-¿Estas loco o que?¡Desátame ahora mismo!-Maka se removió desesperada entre los brazos del desconocido de ojos rubí, mas no resulto ninguna dificultad para el desconocido, levantar a Maka y sentarla sobre su motocicleta-¡Basta!¿Me oíste? ¡Basta!-el desconocido se subió detrás de ella en la motocicleta, con la mano izquierda se sostuvo de la motocicleta y enredo con su mano derecha, la cintura de Maka, para que no se cayera en el viaje.

-Maka Albarn...¿Te haz preguntado porque tienes ese tatuaje de mariposa?-ella se quedo muda-¿Quieres que te...?

-¡Eres un acosador!¡Pervertido!¡Ayuda!¡Por favor!

-¡Maka!-la joven de inmediato presto atención a lo que el desconocido diría. Estaba desorientada, ella no quería mirarlo, solo quería gritar, y que alguien la escuchara y viniera a ayudarlos-Soy tu compañero y tu superior, así que debes obedecer mis ordenes-el desconocido se encontraba serio, mirando fijamente a Maka. Inconscientemente la peli ceniza asintió, luego bajo la mirada y cuando intento decir una palabra fue retenida-te prohíbo que digas una palabra mas hasta que yo diga ''pasteles''-la motocicleta se encendió y con un desconocido vestido completamente de negro con ojos rubí y con una peli ceniza imposibilitada a decir palabra alguna hasta que el chico pronunciase una palabra tan absurda, estaban esperando a que la motocicleta se calentara lo suficiente para poder avanzar.

Maka pensaba en Hero, ¿Habrá despertado?¿Le dolería algo?. Mejor dicho...¿Qué quería decir el ojirubi con ''compañero'' y ''superior''? El había mencionado el tatuaje ¿ Acaso el sabia algo?

La cabeza de la peli ceniza daba vueltas y vueltas, pero eso no le impidió ver cuando el desconocido soltó un momento el agarre de su cintura para alzar la mano en el aire.

Ella lo observo detenidamente, concentrada en no perder ningún detalle de lo que haría el acosador. Un agujero apareció en el suelo y Maka veía como cada vez se hacia mas grande, hasta medir dos metros. De reojo observo al desconocido y se sorprendió al ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color rubí a un rojo mas oscuro.

-Viaggio é tornato...-los ojos del desconocido se tornaron negros. A la peli cenizo le dio terror, comenzaba a asustarse, ¿Qué le había pasado a sus ojos?, ¿Por qué cambiaron de color?

El sonido del acelerador de una motocicleta la izo despertar. Y el vehículo de dos ruedas avanzo. Maka estaba asustada, ¿A donde la llevaría?. Quiso gritar pero no podía separar los labios, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la desesperación por gritar que sentía.

Y se sumergieron en el agujero bordo.

-_Maka..._-escucho la pronunciación de su nombre otra vez, la voz del chico de ojos rubí, estaba segura de eso. Pero no podía abrir los ojos, podía escucharlo en su mente.

_-¿Quien eres?_-pregunto de repente-_¿Que quieres?¿A donde me...?_

_-Maka...respóndeme primero...una pregunta...¿Esta bien?-_su voz de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarla, y algo dentro de ella la obligaba a hacerle caso aunque ni siquiera sabia su nombre_-¿Quieres saber porque tienes un tatuaje de mariposa?_

_-Y-yo...e-estoy...asustada...no se si...esto es real..._

De pronto sintió como sus pies tocaban suelo firme, todo ella temblaba, no soporto su propio peso y cayo de rodillas. De un momento a otro, sintió que algo o alguien acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla izquierda, Maka retrocedió asustada lo mas lejos posible de aquella cosa que la había tocado y se puso alerta mientras lentamente abría los ojos.

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven. Tal vez de la misma edad que ella. Su cabello era color blanco, como la nieve, tu tez era morena combinando a la perfección con el color de su cabello, estaba vestido de una camisa azul oscura con una chaqueta de cuero negra, y unos pantalones negros de cuero, en su mano derecha tenia un casco de motocicleta, y poseía unos hermosos ojos color rubí.

-Bienvenida a Shibusen...compañera...

* * *

**_¡WAAAAAAAAAA!¿Les gusto?¿Tiene potencial? Dejenme reviews si quieren que lo continué n.n_**

**_Por cierto, las traducciones_**

**_Viaggio é tornato: viajar es regresar_**

**_El próximo capitulo quería narrar desde el punto de vista de Maka, ¿o debería ser tercera persona omnisciente?Aun no me decido :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, quizá mañana comience a escribir el siguiente capitulo de Salty Tears. **_

_**Por cierto: Quiero darle las gracias al primer review de este fic, amor por escribir, ojala te guste la historia hasta el final, tratare de hacerla al agrado de todos.**_

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco su historia, yo solo la modifique a mi gusto.**_

* * *

La peli cenizo retrocedió asustada, su respiración era agitada, sus pupilas estaban se habían minimizado y comenzaba a temblar al igual que una hoja. El albino se acerco mas a ella, pero se repitió el proceso.

El albino gruñó y se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño hacia la peli cenizo .Esa jovencita era una chica problema. ¿Acaso ella no sabia que en su décimo sexto cumpleaños alguien vendría a buscarla?. No entendida como Shinigami-sama la había elegido como su nueva compañera. Parecía tan infantil con esas coletas. ¿En que podía servirle?. Tampoco sabia sobre su tatuaje, la tenia completa. ¿Por qué el tenia que tener a una compañera inexperta? Para colmo se la había puesto difícil al momento de ir a buscarla. Lo del chico rubio se podría haber evitado y su caída también, pero no, tenia que haber heridos para dejar su marca personal.

-¿Quien...?-Le extraño que pronunciara palabra ya que había hecho un conjuro para que la chica no hablara, no obstante lo ignoro y puso atención a lo que dirija la adolescente. Cuando la miro fijamente a los ojos como siempre hace cuando entablaba una conversación con alguien, la peli cenizo frunció el ceño y luego bajo la mirada, su flequillo cubría su rostro y aun temblaba-¿Tu...?...Desátame...-exigió ella-Desátame ahora o te juro...

-¿Que? Por lo que yo veo estas atada de manos, literal, si yo quisiera podría arrojarte al precipicio-coloco las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones e izo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la chica. Maka volteo su cabeza hacia atrás. Su posición no era la mas indicada. Veía muchos escalones, ni siquiera podía distinguir el fin de estos, debía de encontrarse en la cima de algo, parecía peligroso.

-Hazlo-lo desafío y lo miro fijamente, sus ojos rubí eran muy hermosos, atrayentes, casi hipnóticos, y le costo trabajo mantener la compostura-no creo...que te atrevas...-ella tenia miedo. Estaba muerta del miedo. No sabia lo que haría el desconocido a continuación. Había sido secuestrada pero no sabia donde estaba. Era una locura. Parecía tan irreal. Pero ella sabia que no ganaba nada poniéndose como loca a gritar incoherencias o a pedir ayuda. Se encontraba en la cima de una-al parecer-montaña, la única manera de escapar del albino emo era saltar, mas esa opción no la llevarla a nada, no divisaba el suelo desde la altura en la que estaba y a pesar de estar en un suelo firme, no veía nada, ni casas, ni edificios, absolutamente nada. Ella tenia la teoría de que si había sido secuestrada por el albino y este sabia su nombre, entonces no había sido al azar. El no se atrevería a matarla si la necesitaba. El verdadero problema era, ¿Que le haría si no podía matarla?

-¿Tu crees que no?-el albino izo una sonrisa torcida y Maka los vio. Tenia dientes puntiagudos, como los de un tiburón.!Ese chico no era normal¡. El albino se acerco lentamente a la peli cenizo y ella se arrepintió rápidamente de lo que dijo. Saco una mano de su bolsillo, tomo a la peli ceniza del cuello de su playera y la elevo en el aire, por sobre los escalones-¿Aun crees que no puedo hacerlo?-Maka sabia que no podía gritar ayuda. Igualmente si lo isiera, no podría subir las escaleras tan rápido como para llegar a tiempo. Ella cerro los ojos e intento retener las lagrimas-Que te quede claro...yo soy el maestro...el técnico...tu aquí...no eres mas que una simple arma...-Movio los pies y el no sentir nada debajo de ellos, la asusto. Y las lagrimas salieron. Ese maldito albino era el primero en ver las lagrimas de la orgullosa Maka Albarn y ella no pudo contenerse y cascadas de agua salada brotaron de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas hasta su cuello, mojando su playera.

Tenia los brazos atados, no podría hacer nada para salvarse. Enfoco su vista en el albino que estaba a punto de matarla y descubrió que sus ojos se volvían de color rojo oscuro, como cuando estaban en la parte trasera del local de trabajo, sin embargo volvieron a lo pocos segundos volvieron a su color normal. El albino suspiro. Pausadamente la peli cenizo fue dejada otra vez en el suelo.

-Quedate quieta...-sin quererlo ella obedeció. Intento mover su pierna. Nada. Era como si su pierna se hubiera olvidado como ejercer un simple movimiento que había hecho hasta el momento. Intento mover la cabeza. Nada. El albino se acomodo detrás de la peli ceniza y prosiguió a desatar el nudo de las sogas. Cuando termino, quito la soga de al rededor de Maka, se quito su mochila de los hombros y la metió dentro, luego volvió a ponersela-tonta...

Maka quedo perpleja.¿Que fue eso?. Primero esta a punto de dejarla caer a un precipicio, la hace llorar como si no hubiera mañana y luego la desata, ¿Asi sin mas?.No sabia si tener miedo por lo que vendría luego o por el próximo ataque de bipolaridad del albino emo.

El albino dio una vuelta al rededor de Maka. Luego cruzo las piernas y se sentó frente a la peli cenizo.

-Mi...tecnico...-con su dedo indice apunto hacia su corazon-tu...arma-señalo entre ceja y ceja a la peli cenizo-mi usarte y tu ser usada...¿tu comprender?-tenia unas irremediables ganas de golpear al albino. Estaba burlándose de ella en un momento así.

-!No puedes hacer eso¡!No puedes querer matarme un segundo y al siguiente hablarme con total normalidad¡!Eso es extraño¡¿Donde demonios estoy!?¿¡Quien rayos eres!?-grito al fin en la cara del frunció el ceño y su expresión seria se poso en su rostro.

-Maka Albarn ¿Quieres saber porque tienes un tatuaje de mariposa?

-!Quiero saber porque demonios me secuestraste¡-sin darse cuenta, convirtió sus manos en puños y sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, era doloroso pero necesitaba algo para descargarse, no podía atacar al albino, sabia que las mujeres eran físicamente mas débiles que los hombres-al menos ella-.

-Porque eres mi compañera-respondio como si nada- no te asustes, no te haré daño, pero si me desafías te ira mal Albarn...-el coloco su mano en su hombro.

-!No me toques acosador¡-ella aparto su mano de un manotazo, aprovecho que el estaba distraído y se alejo aun mas de el. Corrio detrás de el para estar fuera de su rango de visión, se alejo a tres metros de distancia.

-!Maldita seas, Albarn¡!Cierra tu boca y escúchame¡-el albino giro quedando en dirección a Maka, pero no se levanto y continuo sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Ella fruncia cada vez mas el ceño y miraba hacia los lados buscando una manera de escapar. En verdad esa chica era un problema. Suspiro. No le quedaba de otra- Conozco a tu padre, Maka-ella pareció reaccionar, sus pupilas se dilataron a mas no poder.

-¿Mi padre?¿Tu sabes quien es?-ella no podía creerlo. Estaba atónita. ¿Acaso...su padre estaba vivo?¿Podria verlo?

-Todos saben quien es, y también que su hija es Maka Albarn. Eres conocida de donde vengo...pero si quieres que te lleve con el, debes escucharme...

-¿Como se que no mientes?-¿Como podría creerle a un extraño?. No lo había pensado pero el podría estar mintiendo. Era un desconocido en el que no podía confiar y estaba segura de que él inventaría lo que sea para poder engañarla.

-Porque tu sabrías si miento, mírame a los ojos-ella obedecio-¿Crees que miento?¿Que ganaria mintiéndote con eso?

-No lo se...tal vez que caiga en tus redes y puedas engatusarme...

-¿Si sabes que esto no es una película, no?. Es enserio. Conozco a tu padre, mejor de lo que crees y tu eres mi compañera, quiero explicarte todo pero si guardaras silencio...-el joven albino estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Solo perdía el tiempo con esa jovencita testaruda, y tiempo era lo que necesitaba.

Maka intento razonar por unos minutos. Que estúpida había sido. No tenia nada por lo que vivir. Si moría tal vez Hero y Joe la extrañarían. Marie...era poco probable que notara su ausencia. Pero...no tenia a nadie mas, ¿Para que luchar por vivir? No tenia ningún propósito. Ningún gato en el árbol a quien salvar. Ningún incendio que apagar. Ningún amor que vivir. Todo era innecesario. Si moría, ¿Que cambiaria en el mundo? Nada. Se sintió tonta de poner resistencia y pronto se arrepintió de toda la escena que habia montado. Aunque el chico tenia la apariencia de un loco, dijo cosas sobre armas y técnicos... y ser usado...Este chico se escapo de algún psiquiátrico, pensaba Maka al ver al albino.

-De acuerdo-levanto los brazos al aire como si estuviera rindiéndose en un campo de batalla-...te escuchare-sentencio sin mas. El albino se sorprendió, ¿No estaba enojada y con miedo hace poco tiempo?¿Acaso no estaba gritándole?.Esa chica era extraña. Suspiro. Estaba completamente seguro que Maka Albarn como compañera de equipo seria como un hueso duro de roer.

-¿Es enserio?¿Asi como así?-pregunto no estando seguro. Esa jovencita podría estar esperando una distracción por su parte y atacar, aunque no parecía ser muy fuerte, podria tener un spray de ajo o algún ladrillo en sus bolsillos o quizá en su bracier. Con las mujeres hay que tener precaución.

-Asi como así-repitio ella-porque...si me matas o lo que sea...no tengo a nadie que llore por mi, asi que...no sirve de nada poner resistencia, si estas mintiendo o no, ya no me importa, solo dilo. Te escucho, después de todo, no tengo a donde ir, y en todo caso, tu me atraparías.

El albino se tomo unos segundos para digerirlo. La Albarn era bipolar. Llorando y pidiendo que la libere y ahora sentada, tranquilamente esperando oír lo que el tendría que decir. Suspiro sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Porque las mujeres tenían que ser tan cambiantes?. Primero quería salvar su vida y ahora dice que no importa si muere. Volvió a suspirar.

-Tengo una condición...-¿Y ahora que?, pensó el albino. Con su mano derecha masajeo su sien-a mi amigo...Hero...no puedes hacerle nada...-el albino asintió cansado.

-De acuerdo-inhalo aire y se preparo para contar la historia, solo esperaba que la peli ceniza no lo interrumpiera-...Hace miles de años existieron los mas poderosos herreros, eran los encargados de fabricar las armas que Kami-sama y sus sirvientes usarían para las guerras contra los demonios. Un día, ellos pensaron en una fabulosa idea, pensaron en transformar a un humano en un arma, de esa forma tendrían mas ventaja en las guerras. Así que le pidieron a un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte, que los convirtiera en armas, pero solo cuando ellos quisieran podrían transformarse, el Shinigami acepto pero a cambio los herreros debían darle su alma a la persona que los manejara, solo podían tener una persona que los usara y solo poseían una sola alma, así que debían elegir con cuidado. Por supuesto Kami-sama se enojo y los desterró del cielo, sin embargo para que siempre recordaran lo que isieron, les puso una marca...

-¿Una marca?¿De que?

-La mariposa que tienes...-la señalo-es una marca...de que no tienes alma...la cuota por el poder fue demasiado alta, y por eso todas las armas tienen esa marca...

-¿Eh? Estas fumado...

-Yo soy el técnico, el que puede controlar el poder de un arma de Shinigami-sama y tu eres el arma, mi arma. Tu puedes convertirte en un arma, aun no estoy seguro en que puedes transformarte...

-Realmente...estas fumado, ¿Dime, te drogas seguido?-El albino dio comienzo a su proceso de añoracion por la Albarm anterior. La Albarn de ahora creía que estaba drogado. Genial. Estaba de mal en peor.

-No. Mira. Necesito que te concentres. Se que sonara una locura pero piensa en...-ella lo miro fijamente y luego enarcó una ceja.

-¿En...?

-Es que...cada arma debe tener su propio método para transformarse...en tu caso, piensa en algo que quieras proteger...

Ese albino en verdad estaba fumado. Quizá había inhalado algo en mal estado. ¿Que ella era una arma?¿Que no tenia alma?Que locuras...Aunque, no pasaba nada ni probaba ¿no?. Moriría de todas formas. Suspiro y puso en marcha su cerebro.

Algo que quisiera proteger. No tenia a nada. Aunque querer es igual a desear. Tal vez no había que querer sino desear. Desear algo con tanta fuerza hasta el punto dar tu vida por eso. Quizá si tenia alguna meta...algo que deseara cumplir podría convertirse en arma. Estaba loca por siquiera pensar que pasaría.

-Quiza sea un deseo...-susurro. El albino logro oírla. ¿Ella estaba intentándolo?Eso era un progreso. De pensar que estaba loco a pensar en las posibilidades que tenia.

-Intentalo, Albarn.-hasta que esa jovencita no se transformara no podrían salir de ahí, mientras mas rápido pensara mejor, el lado bueno era que ella parecía haber pasado de creerlo un loco a querer cooperar.

Maka cerro sus ojos y se concentro. Dirigió sus pensamientos a su lugar feliz. Una habitación repleta de libros y ella, entonces se empeño en pensar algo que deseara, algo que en verdad deseara. Y a su mente vino la imagen de su madre con un vientre abultado y en brazos de un hombre. Eso era. Ella deseaba conocer a su padre. No importaba quien sea. Solo deseaba saber sobre el. Quería saber sobre el. Eso era lo que ella deseaba mas que nada.

Sintió un calor provenir de su estomago y expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba flotando.

-!Bien Maka¡!Sigue asi¡-gritaba el albino desde abajo. Él sonreía. Se encontraba feliz.!Ella había podido convertirse en arma¡o al menos hacia el intento.

La peli ceniza sintió que el calor llenaba todo su cuerpo. Resultaba doloroso. El calor cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y de pronto, exploto. Se miro las manos y descubrió que brillaban. Pero a través de sus dedos vio la altura en la que estaba. El calor se extinguió y la peli ceniza callo en picada.

No había gritado porque no tenia miedo. Ella en verdad desea morir, pensaba el albino. Pero justo al momento del impacto, se detuvo, unos centímetros separaban a Maka del suelo.

-Wow...-exclamo el albino.

-¿Q-Que?-pregunto ella confundida. extrañamente podía escuchar la voz del chico mas lejana, como si estuvieran hablando por celular. También de alguna manera, se sentía diferente, mas liviana. Él albino no dejaba de mirarla.

-Yo me esperaba algo mejor...-comento el albino decepcionado-pero que se le va a hacer...es lo que hay...

-!No entiendo¡-la peli cenizo cada vez comprendía menos la actitud del albino. De pronto ella se sintió desnuda. Era irracional pensar eso, pero así era, ella se sentía desnuda.

-Lograste transformarte-el mundo se paro en ese instante. Entonces era verdad. ¿Ella era un arma?. No podía ser cierto. Ella tenia que estar soñando. Sentía que los pulmones le fallaban y el aire no pasaba-¿Puedo?

-¿D-disculpa?-el albino se acerco a ella corriendo. Estaba ansioso por tener esa arma en sus manos. Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia un arma propia y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido compañero.

Maka no sintió que era diferente. Solo percibía que se había vuelto mas liviana y sospechaba que quizá escucharía las voces de manera distinta. Al principio se había asustado por no saber que era lo que se suponía ella debía de hacer, pero no sabia porque, lo sentía natural, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que debía hacer. Era una sensación extraña.

Cuando el albino la tomo, ella se transporto a una habitación oscura, con una pequeña lámpara en el tejado que iluminaba la habitación, aunque la luz se apagaba de momentos, pero se volvía a encender. El piso era de cuadros en color blanco y negro. Había muchos muebles de madera de color blanco por la habitación. Miro su vestimenta y traía puesto un vestido negro con el pecho abierto en forma de corazón, le llegaba hasta las rodillas cayendo en capas. Suspiro. Ella esperaba que no fuera verdad lo del arma y el usuario. A lo lejos diviso una puerta color azul. Dudaba si debía si entrar o no entrar.

Mientras tanto en el exterior. El albino se divertía con la guadaña en sus manos. Balanceándola de un lado a otro, comprobando su estabilidad y sintiendo el poder recorrerlo. Sonrió de lado de manera cool, como el solía decir a menudo. La jovencita había resultado ser una guadaña y muy poderosa. Su mango era bastante largo, lo superaba un poco en altura y su cuchilla era verdaderamente grande y se dividida en dos colores en zic zac, por abajo era color lila y por arriba era color negro, la parte que sujetaba la cuchilla tenia un especie de tuerca con un ojo de color turquesa.

-Ciertamente...me esperaba algo mejor...pero...-apoyo la guadaña en el suelo y en la cuchilla se reflejo el rostro de la peli ceniza-es mejor que nada...

-De acuerdo...ya me...em...transforme, ¿ahora que?-pregunto la peli ceniza no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

-Debemos hacer el pacto...-con la afilada cuchilla, el albino corto la palma de su mano, la sangre broto rápidamente de su mano e izo un gesto de dolor. La peli ceniza tuvo temor, ¿Acaso harian un pacto de sangre?¿ella tambien tendría que cortarse?Definitivamente no. Contrario a sus pensamientos, el albino levanto la mano encima de la cuchilla, y derramo su sangre en la cuchilla de color lila.

-¿Q-Que...?-la habitación en la que estaba comenzó a cambiar. Sus paredes se achicaban, estaban encerrándola. Por acto de reflejo, intento detener las paredes, apoyando las palmas de sus manos a los lados para evitar que avancen y le quitaran lo poco de espacio que aun le quedaba.

-N-no...puedo...r...respi...rar...-y las paredes se cerraron.

* * *

-¿Ella esta bien?-escucho voces. Se le isieron familiares, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a escucharlas, sintió una punzada en su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Si...deja de molestar, vete, se asustara con solo verte...

-!Pero si ella ya me conoce¡!Ademas si estoy a su lado se recuperara¡!Mi majestuosa luz iluminara su vida y se pondrá mejor en un minuto¡

-No te creas tanto...yo creo que querrá matarse si te ve...

-¿¡Como osas contradecir a tu dios, simple mortal!?

-¡Ya vete, Tsubaki llévate a este mono!

-!Objeción¡!Ningún lacayo puede ordenarle a su majestad¡!No vengas Tsubaki¡-abrio los ojos pero luego los cerro a causa de la luz, volvió a abrirlos y la oscuridad desaparecía a medida que distinguió el lugar en donde se encontraba.

La habitación era completamente blanca. Había tres camas ubicadas horizontalmente, ella se encontraba en la primera de la izquierda, tan solo estaba acostada, no tenia ninguna sabana encima. El tejado totalmente blanco la mareaba, de hecho la hacia enojar. Frunció el ceño.

-Oh...desperto,!Maka¡-calmadamente la peli cenizo giro su cabeza a la derecha, en dirección a la voz que decía su nombre.A unos pocos centímetros de la cama de hospital se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno era el albino acosador y el otro era un chico de extraño cabello azul, sus ojos eran de color verde opaco, apenas podías verlos ya que el joven padecía de una deficiencia ocular en la que no podía ver de lejos, traía puesta una camisa verde, unos jeans de mezclilla y unas converse negras. Parecía ser un chico normal.

El peli azul se acerco a ella, la tomo por los hombros y la jaló fuera de la cama. Maka tenia poca fuerza por lo que no se opuso ante tal atrevimiento.

-Hace mucho que no te veía...-la envolvio en un abrazo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, el inhaló su cabello. La había echado mucho de menos-¿Que haces aquí?¿No me digas que tienes una Butterfly?

Al momento en pronunciar la palabra, la peli ceniza volvió a mundo real. Armas, técnicos, habitación oscura, paredes cerrándose, sangre. Al recordarlo todo, de un empujón, aparto al peli azul de ella. Maka frunció el ceño y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose del peli azul.

-¿Estas enfadada?Entiende que no podía decirte nada...¿Acaso me creerías?-se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla tiernamente-desde el momento en que te vi sabia que tenias algo...pero una Butterfly...!Haz sorprendido a tu dios, Maka¡-ella suspiro y sonrió.

Black Star era uno de los amigos de Hero. Lo había conocido una tarde que había decidido ir a la casa del pelirrubio a visitarlo y lo había encontrado ya con compañía. Debido a que ambos compartían el mismo sentido del humor y además se burlaban de Hero, ellos congeniaron al instante. Black Star era una buena persona, era amigable, un poco infantil y con una seria manía de decir que el era mas grande que Kami-sama y llamarse a si mismo un dios, pero por sobre todo era una buena persona.

-¿Y tu que ases aquí?-pregunto de repente.

-Soy un técnico. Un maestro mejor dicho y no-desvio la mirada y la señalo con el dedo indice-...No puedo ser tu maestro Maka lo siento...-la peli ceniza sonrío levemente. Al menos conocía a alguien y era una suerte que justamente ese alguien fue Black Star.

-Así que un técnico...¿Cuándo te enteraste...digo...hace cuanto tiempo lo sabes? Yo acabo de enterarme que soy un arma y sinceramente aun estoy tratando de digerirlo, tengo muchas pregunta que hacer...

-Es dificil de explicar...-se rasco la mejilla con el dedo indice y luego suspiro. De reojo miro a su amigo albino, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, por poco se olvidaba de que el albino aun se encontraba parado, escuchando la conversación de los jóvenes. Este asintió y se retiro de la habitación dejan solos al peli azul y la peli cenizo. Black Star se dirigió a la cama del hospital y se sentó en ella, palmeo dos veces el lugar a su lado para que su amiga peli cenizo se sentara con el. Ella camino hacia el y tomo asiento-Veras Maka...la historia es larga y no es muy linda...¿Aun asi quieres escucharla?-el tomo una de sus coletas entre sus manos y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. Ella podía verlo.

-Si...si quiero...-respondió ella casi inmediatamente.

-Bueno...en realidad...yo no tengo diecisiete años...-bajo la mirada pero aun vigilaba a la peli ceniza y sus reacciones.

-¿Q-que?-¿Cuántos años tenia en realidad?. Por dios...¡no podía tener ni un solo amigo normal!

-Bueno...en realidad tengo...-inhalo aire y luego lo dejo salir pausadamente, cerro los ojos, volteo la mirada y al abrir sus ojos se topo con el rostro preocupado de Maka-trescientos años...-ella abrió los ojos enormemente y el se apresuro a hablar-déjame explicarte antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones...-la peli cenizo se mordió el labio inferior, luego suspiro y asintió-...Hubo un tiempo en el que los técnicos...bueno ellos...-al peli azul se le dificultaba hablar, sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero no podía retractarse, después de todo Soul le había pedido que se lo dijera a Maka. La peli cenizo se compadeció del estado de su amigo y entrelazo sus manos. El la apretó con fuerza-...Un...em...demonio...llamado ashura...que...para hacerla corta, estaba loco. Tan loco que quería que todos en el mundo estuvieran tan locos como el, entonces...todos los técnicos y armas, ¿Soul...te dijo lo que es un técnico y un arma, verdad?-ella quería pensar que hablaba del albino emo, entonces asintió-...bien...ellos lucharon contra ese demonio pero...todos murieron, solo quedaron unas pocas armas, fue entonces que Shinigami-sama, el Dios de la muerte, le pidió ayuda a Kami-sama...si...lo se...suena estúpido, pero así fue...y en esa época había ''ángeles rebeldes''...y Kami-sama dicto que todos los rebeldes para redimir su alma...debían de convertirse en técnicos y estudiar en Shibusen...-¿Shibusen?, se pregunto la peli cenizo-...entonces los rebeldes ayudaron a las armas que habían quedado...pero no pudieron vencer al demonio...al final Shinigami-sama le izo frente al demonio y lo venció, pero...-sus manos temblaron-...Kami-sama no retiro en pacto...y los ángeles que se volvieran rebeldes se convertirían en técnicos y lo serian hasta pagar la cuota...

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu...?-exclamo la peli cenizo asustada.

-Yo soy un ángel rebelde...-sonrió con tristeza-...pero no te cuento la historia por eso...-Maka sentía que quería llorar, mas se aguanto sus lagrimas, una persona la había visto llorar, pero no mas-...Maka...tu padre...-ella comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas rápido-...fue un ángel rebelde...un técnico...y tu madre fue su arma...

* * *

**_¿Y?¿Como estuvo? Me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo, también corregir los errores ortográficos(Avísenme si ven algo ;D)Bueno...déjenme algún reviews para que continúe, con uno solo me conformo..._**

**_BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personas no me pertenecen, tampoco su historia, yo solo la modifique a mi gusto.**_

* * *

Volví a suspirar. Eleve mi brazo derecho y cubrí mis ojos. Aun estaba un poco aturdida por la reciente noticia. No podía pensar con claridad.

Ya no tenia alma, mi madre no había tenido alma y mi padre había sido un ángel. Solo faltaba que Marie fuera un hada del bosque.

Quite el brazo de encima de mis ojos y volteé la mirada a mi izquierda. Estaba oscureciendo. La luna creciente era de color amarillo, con una enorme sonrisa y sangre escurriendo de sus dientes. Sin duda estaba en otro mundo y uno demasiado extraño. Suspire y volví a voltear el rostro, enfocándolo en el tejado blanco. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto a mi?. Se que no soy la persona mas amable del mundo pero aun así. Tan solo quería volver a casa, ver televisión y burlarme de los presentadores con Hero.

Al recordar a Hero volví a suspirar. En verdad lo extrañaba, pero no podía volver y desconfiaba en que me dejaran irme tan fácilmente. Cerré los ojos y me cambie de posición en la cama para estar mas cómoda. Trate de relajar mi mente. Quería quitar un poco de tensión acumulada en las ultimas horas, sin embargo no pude por unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si la persona del otro lado tuviera miedo de ser atacado con algún objeto o algo así, por el borde de la puerta se asomo una cabellera blanca, la reconocí al instante.

-¿Te gusta? Eso espero...es una de las mejores habitaciones de Shibusen...además esta cerca de la mía por seguridad...-suspire y evite su mirada.

Luego de que Black Star me contara porque era un técnico, quiso acompañarme a una habitación para que pudiera descansar y procesar la información. Habían sido demasiadas sucesos por un día y el había dicho que me esperaban unos agitados días de ahora en adelante.

La habitación no era muy glamorosa. Las paredes eran de color gris, el suelo estaba cubierto de madera artificial y solo poseía una cama y un armario viejos. La cama hacia ruidos a la hora de acostarse o tan siquiera sentarte en ella, estaba vieja y no dudaba que en algún momento se rompería. ¿Una de las mejores habitaciones de Shibusen? Si claro, pensé.

-...¿Estas asustada por que sabes que soy un ángel rebelde, caído o como se diga, digámosle como es...un demonio?-pregunto de repente, el albino avanzo y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama, me incorpore y apoye mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama, sujete mis piernas con mis brazos. No quería que el albino me tocara. Aun no podía confiar demasiado en el. Era un desconocido a mis ojos.

-No...pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacer...-el albino suspiro. Y miro a la derecha de reojo. ¿Qué esperaba el?. Yo solo era una adolescente que descubrió que es un arma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no haría preguntas?

-¿Mi padre aun esta vivo?-pregunte sin pudor alguno. Tan solo eso quería saber. Lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Quería saber de el, era la única persona que me quedaba, además de Marie.

-No se sabe...-fruncí el ceño y el volvió a mirarme fijamente- es la verdad. Tu padre fue un demonio, si, se convirtió en técnico, si, pero el peleo contra el kishin...la única que sobrevivió de ese equipo fue su arma y esposa, Kami Albarn...

-¿No encontraron sus restos...?

-Al parecer no...y ningún rebelde puede ir al cielo, así como tampoco ningún ángel puede bajar a la tierra...

-¿Porque?-volvió suspirar.

-Se infectaría...imagínate que hay una terrible enfermedad en dicho país, ¿Qué harías? ¿Irías a donde se encuentra la enfermedad o te alejarías lo mas que puedas?

-Ya veo...entonces...¿Qué hay de mi alma?

-Si...ahora es mía...- fruncí el ceño y ejercí mas presión en mi agarre a mis piernas-¿Acaso no escuchaste la historia?Cualquier arma que nazca, su alma le será arrebatada...pero...no te preocupes que...yo no quiero ser un ángel otra vez...-enarque una ceja confundida. ¿Qué no quería ser un ángel?¿No se supone que para eso se convertían en técnicos?

-Entonces...¿porque...?

-Es un secreto-respondió cortando mi oración inmediatamente. Se levanto de la cama. En forma horizontal a la cama en la que estaba se encontraba un ventanal, el albino se dirigió hacia el, apoyo su mano en el vidrio y sostuvo su propio peso en el ventanal.

-¿Y porque me lo dices?

-Para que te pique la curiosidad...-se burlo. La actitud presumida que poseía el albino me daba rabia, tenia ganas de abofetearle, mas me contuve, de alguna forma me daba lastima el albino. Tendría que vivir solo por el resto de su vida, después de todo, nadie aguantaría esa personalidad- pero...como sea...

-Oye...¿Tienes nombre o solo te diré acosador a partir de ahora?-el albino frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Evans...Soul Eater Evans...y tu eres Maka Albarn...

-¿De casualidad sabes mi tipo de sangre?-pregunte siendo irónica. En verdad ese chico era un acosador profesional.

-No...esos papeles no los tengo conmigo, lo siento...-volvió hacia mi y miro serio-¿Lista para tu primer día?- dijo y luego una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrido mi columna.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Albarn!¡Mueve esas piernas!-gritaba Soul desde una rama de un árbol.

Mientras el estaba cómodo y tranquilo en la rama del maldito pino, yo me encontraba corriendo, tratando de escapar de unos perros, que tenían una severa determinación en atraparme. ¡Maldito Soul!. La pista de carreras era enorme y no sabia si era la tercera vuelta que daba o si alguna vez habría llegado a la mitad, no lo sabia y mis ojos cerrados por las lagrimas y el dolor en el pecho no ayudaban mucho.

-Y-Ya...me...-Soul se apresuro a llamar a los perros para que no me comieran, entonces pude detenerme con seguridad. Inhalaba y exhala aire como me hubieran estado asfixiando. Me encorvé y apoye las manos en mis rodillas, baje la cabeza e intente que el aire llegara a mis pulmones para poder respirar-...n-no...puedo...mas...maldita sea...

-Por dios...¿Hace cuanto que no corres?...te ves fatal...

-Se agradece...tu...since...ridad...-pronuncie a duras penas. Siempre odie hacer educación física.

Soul salto de la rama del pino y aterrizo como si nada en el suelo. Su expresión seria era irritante por algún motivo, aunque pensé que quizá me encontraría enojada por correr tanto.

-Bien...puedes sentarte...-apenas apoye mi trasero en suelo, mi cuerpo de balanceo hacia atrás y quede boca arriba, mirando el cielo, hacia un calor para morirse. Suspire aliviada de haberle pedido a Soul algo de ropa. Era un milagro que hubiera ropa de verano. El maldito albino estaba loco. En un principio trato de convencerme de correr con abrigo y pantalones de lana alegando que sudaría y perdería mas peso de esa manera. Por eso ahora traía puesta una remera de tirantes negra, unos pantalones cortos verde manzana y unas zapatillas deportivas-de acuerdo...te daré unas pequeñas lecciones que debes memorizar como si fueran tu mantra...¿Entendido?-me tendió una botella de agua. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-Si, jefe...-seguía tratando de regular mi respiración.

- Shibusen es la institución para armas y técnicos, ¿correcto?-asentí- Para lograr que Kami-sama perdone el pecado cometido por un demonio, este debe conseguir, en estado de técnico, 666 almas de kishin, 99 almas de criaturas mágicas y 33 almas de brujas...

-¿No es mucho? Y...¿criaturas mágicas?¿Hablas de duendes, hadas y unicornios?-pregunte aun en el suelo.

-Hay que perdonar el alma de un demonio...si fuera sencillo todos pecarían, se volverían técnicos, conseguirían volver a ser ángeles puros y ya...así no es como funciona, debes merecerlo, debes demostrar que harás lo que sea para volver al cielo al lado del viejo barbudo...-el albino puso los ojos en blanco y se volteo. Volví a fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan...reprochador?¿Acaso no estaba bien si hacia preguntas?- con respecto a las criaturas mágicas...duendes...muy pocos, hadas...son escurridizas y pocas veces podrás verlas pero es posible; unicornios...-Soul negó con la cabeza de espaldas a mi-por favor dime que no leíste en un libro o en alguna película yankee que mitológicamente los unicornios existen, son de muchos colores y tienen un cuerno en su cabeza...

-Bueno...en realidad eran blancos- suspire y al abrir los ojos la cabeza de lo que parecía ser un caballo, estaba a centímetros de mi rostro. Estire mi mano para tratar de acariciar a la bestia. No parecía malo. Era similar a un caballo de color negro. Al parecer le gusto mi caricia ya que se acercaba mas a mi.

-Te diré la verdad sobre los unicornios...-se quito su chaqueta de cuero negra, ahora solo quedaba en unos jean negros y una playera negra con unas converse negras.

-¿Estas obsesionado con el negro o algo por el estilo?-arrojo su chaqueta al suelo y se inspeccionó la ropa que traía puesta, pero no se volteo a verme y era un alivio. No quería que espantara al caballo.

-El negro esta de moda, nena...no cambies el tema, Albarn...-suspiro y de reojo vi como de su mochila sacaba algunas cosas. El parecía ser inseparable con esa mochila, la traía puesta desde el dia anterior, cuando me secuestro-como decía...los unicornios, ¿ verdad ?- ice un sonido afirmativo. El caballo parecía ser amigable. Me puse de pie y comencé a acariciarle el lomo- ellos no son tiernos como los pintan en los cuentos para niños...son bestias...ellos son criaturas de la oscuridad, son como las sirenas pero terrestres, se te acercan muy bonitos y tiernos y luego te llevan a la oscuridad...nunca debes acercarte a uno de ellos, ¿Quedo...-el caballo elevo sus patas delanteras en el aire, luego bufo, me miro fijamente y corrió en dirección al bosque. No tuve tiempo para nada, simplemente caí de espaldas y fui arrastrada hacia el centro del bosque junto con el caballo-...claro...?-

-¡Maldita sea, suéltame!-gritaba desesperada. Mi pie derecho estaba sujeto a la pata trasera izquierda del caballo-¡Suéltame!-desee poder librarme de ese algo que me unía al maldito caballo y en un minuto me encontraba girando en la hierba mientras veía al caballo alejándose-Demonios...-susurre cuando me detuve. Me ardían los brazos y las piernas. Me incorpore lentamente y vi que estaba sangrando, pero no era muy grave, tan solo unos rasguños.

-¡Maka!-me puso de pie con dificultad y sacudí mis ropas, seguidamente intente quitar las ramas y hojas que posiblemente se habían pegado a mi cabello. Soul apareció entre arbustos con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido. ¿Sera posible que fruncir el ceño este muy de moda estos días?, pensé-¡Te dije hace menos de un minuto que no te acercaras a ellos y es lo primero que haces!¡Por dios, Albarn, ¿disfrutas desafiándome, no es así?

-¿¡Y yo como demonios iba a saber que eso-señale al interior del bosque-era un condenado unicornio!?

-¡Sentido común!¡Tal vez si me hubieras prestado la debida atención, no hubiera pasado esto!¡Mírate!- me señalo, refiriéndome a mis heridas.

-¡Tal vez si fueras mejor profesor no hubiera pasado esto!

-¡Maldita mocosa!¡Tu...!-coloque mis dedos en mis labios, indicándole que isiera silencio.

-Escucho algo...-se podía oír el sonido de ramas rompiéndose y percibí la ligera sensación de una presencia. Aunque se hacia difícil pervivir esa presencia con la penetrante mirada de Soul . Cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Y de pronto, sentí como si todo en torno a mi desapareciera, incluso Soul. Mi respiración se volvió mas silenciosa. Mi cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil. Cerca de nosotros había varios animales, pero había un animal en especifico que sobresalía mas que los otros. Era grande...esta corriendo...

A ultimo minuto me di cuenta de que ese animal corriendo, era el unicornio negro. Al abrir los ojos, me gire y la bestia estaba corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Transformarte!-Soul me tomo de la muñeca y me jaló hacia el.

-Y-yo...n-no se como...-abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¡Pudiste hacerlo ayer!-me grito. El caballo se acerco a nosotros, pero Soul me agarro de la cintura y nos subió a un árbol antes de que la bestia nos alcanzara. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Una luz de color negro ilumino al rededor del caballo, volvió a elevar sus patas delanteras y corrió hacia el árbol en el que nos encontrábamos-¡Vamos, Maka!

-N-no puedo...-nos tambaleamos y al mirar hacia abajo, descubrí que el caballo arremetía contra el tronco del árbol.

-No duraremos mucho...-dijo Soul mirando como el caballo quebraba el tronco. Me miro fijamente y sus ojos rubí cambiaban otra vez. Cada vez se volvían mas oscuros-Lo siento...-pronuncio entre dientes y dirigió su mano derecha a mi frente. Sentí una punzada de electricidad y una luz se presento en mi mente cubriendo mi vista.

Al abrir los ojos, sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba habitación oscura en la que había estado cuando me transforme por primera vez. Me puse de pie y me tambalee, caí de rodillas y descubrí que tenia el mismo vestido negro.

-_Bienvenida...-_escuche cuando finalmente me logre poner de pie.

Me gire bruscamente al escuchar una voz y me di cuenta de que estaba descalza. Frente a mi aparecieron dos sillas, una frente a la otra.

-¿Quien es?-pregunte al aire y me acerque a las dos sillas.

_-¿Quien soy?-_hablo de nuevo la voz. Era grave y gruesa, muy diferente a la voz de Soul-_soy tu amigo...-_una de las sillas brillo, se formo una silueta y sentado, cruzado de piernas, apareció un pequeño diablillo. Era completamente rojo, portaba un traje negro, con camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos negros, poseía dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y sonreía. Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, mas bien parecía...siniestra.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte retrocediendo dos pasos.

-_Soy...algo así como...tu conciencia...-_su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas-_siéntate, no me obligues a ir por ti...-_desconfié al instante. No quería acercarme, pero no tenia mas remedio. Me acerque a la silla frente a el y me senté, manteniendo la vista fija en el. En el momento en el que me senté en la silla, nuestro al rededor se sumergió en la oscuridad. Tan solo estábamos el y yo, siendo iluminados por la tenue luz de la lámpara que se apagaba y se volvía a prender.-_no te asustes Maka...-_murmuró. Mi nombre siendo pronunciado por el, me dio asco.

-¿Que quieres?

-_Nada. Solo quería conocer a mi sombra...-_fruncí el ceño.

-¿Tu sombra? Mas bien tu lo eres ...mi conciencia...-dije con desprecio hacia el.

-_Si y no...-_se paro de la silla, entrelazo sus manos en su espalda y camino pausadamente, torturándome por saber cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Sus pasos lentos se escuchaban con completa claridad en la habitación. La luz se apago-_No puedes escapar de mi...Maka...-_sentí su voz en mi oído. La luz volvió a alumbrarnos. Me pare abruptamente de la silla, me gire y caí de espaldas-_Esto es un juego...el ganador se queda...el perdedor_...-bajo la cabeza y sonrió, sus ojos estaban oscuros, no podía verlos.

-No comprendo...-murmure. El diablillo camino hacia mi y por reflejo me aleje de el, pero mi espalda choco con la silla en la que había estado sentado el diablillo.

-_Somos uno, Maka...-_su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro-_yo soy la locura que habita en ti...yo ya gane..._

-¿La que...?-pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que otra vez, la luz cubrió mi vista.

Volví al mundo real. Soul, que había quitado su mano de mi frente, ahora estaba a mi lado extendiéndome la mano. Confusa, estire mi mano y el la estrecho en la suya, luego vi como nuestras manos desprendían un extraño brillo y al observar detenidamente mi mano, vi que se había transformado y mis ojos se cerraron.

Cuando volví a abrirlos ya no me sentí diferente. Pero algo agarraba mis piernas. Al girar mi cabeza a la izquierda vi que estaba Soul a mi lado.

Me miro de reojo, asintió y luego salto del árbol en el que estábamos. Soul se puso de espaldas a la bestia, con el filo de mi cuchilla apunto hacia el y de no ser porque nos interrumpieron, posiblemente el hubiera conseguido el alma de la criatura mágica.

-¡Soul-kun, detente!-grito una voz chillona pero graciosa. Cuando volteamos a ver al emisor de aquella voz, la bestia corrió hacia nosotros. Soul volvió a apuntarlo con el filo de mi cuchilla pero algo o alguien se coloco delante de nosotros-¡Quieta, Marta!

-Shinigami-sama...¿Qué esta...?-dijo Soul con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso dijo...Shinigami-sama...?¿Quiere decir que el...?

-¿...Es el dios de los muertos...?-dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Soul asintió, dándome la razón, cerro los ojos y chasqueo los dedos. Mi cuerpo brillo otra vez y volví a tener mi apariencia humana. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

El dios de los muertos acaricio el lomo de la bestia de cuatro patas que quería matarnos, como si fuera un simple gatito que necesita una caricia. Ante mi atónita mirada. El hombre le dio una nalgada a la bestia. El unicornio bufo y tranquilamente camino hacia el centro del bosque.

-Soul-kun...-El dios de los muertos se giro y no se pareció para nada a la versión que tenía de la parca. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa negra con una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos rojos. Su rostro estaba oculto y en su lugar tenia una mascara de una calavera. El Dios de los muertos metió las manos en sus bolsillos y ladeó su...mascara, mirándome fijamente. Ciertamente, me intrigó saber que clase de rostro tendría para llevar una mascara-Maka-chan no puede ser tu arma...y tu no puedes ser su técnico...

-¿Que? Pero si tu la elegiste como mi compañera...-El Shinigami miro a Soul, lentamente se acerco a el y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de el, coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento...me equivoque...-golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano, causando un ruido sordo.

-Si así es el dios de la muerte no me quiero imaginar como será Kami-sama...-susurre. Aunque Soul me escucho y vislumbre una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Como que te equivocaste? Maka es un arma y ya isimos el pacto, no hay vuelta atrás...somos compañeros...-Soul frunció el ceño y encaro al Dios de la muerte, aunque Soul era mas bajo que el por una cabeza.

-Veras...-se detuvo y volteo la mirada hacia la derecha, al bosque-vayamos a mi oficina, aquí no es un buen lugar...-y se giro, dándonos la espalda, comenzó caminar aun con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Mi compañero albino suspiro cansado.

-Vamos, Albarn...

* * *

Estábamos en la oficina del Dios de la muerte. Su oficina era inmensa. Las paredes eran de color celeste, el piso mantenía un color gris, al fondo de la habitación había un escritorio marrón con una silla grande detrás. Vertical al escritorio, había un enorme ventanal que abarcaba todo el largo de la habitación, pero era cubierto por cortinas color azul oscuro. Definitivamente la imagen del Dios de la muerte no encajaba para nada con mi versión.

-Dios de los muertos...

-Dime, Shinigami-sama, Maka-chan-me contesto Shinigami-sama.

-¿Como es eso que Maka no puede ser mi compañera?-pregunto Soul.

Shinigami-sama se dirigió hacia su escritorio, Soul y yo caminábamos detrás de el. Cuando Shinigami-sama tomo asiento en su silla, apoyo los codos en la mesa del escritorio, entrelazo sus dedos y sobre ellos coloco su mentón y ladeó el rostro. Soul y yo nos quedamos parados frente a su escritorio.

-Veras Soul-kun...Maka-chan es un técnico...-mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mis pupilas se dilataron.

-¿Q-que?-pronuncio Soul incrédulo y sorprendido al igual que yo-pero...ella se convirtió en arma...además...-mi compañero albino se acerco al escritorio, y ubico ambas manos sobre en el borde, inclinándose para acercar su rostro a Shinigami-sama-se supone que solo los demonios pueden ser técnicos...no ha habido un técnico humano desde que el kishin fue destruido...

-Maka-chan es la hija de Spirit-kun y Kami-chan...un demonio y un arma, no estoy seguro de como, pero Maka-chan es arma y técnico...-

Spirit...el nombre de mi padre era Spirit...Suspire aliviada. Al fin sabia su nombre. Volví a suspirar y luego una ligera sonrisa se situó en mi rostro.

-Entonces, si es un arma y técnico a la vez, ¿Por qué no puede ser mi arma?

-Porque...¿Maka-chan...?-regrese al planeta tierra cuando el dios de la muerte pronuncio mi nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías retirarte un momento y dejarme a solas con Soul-kun?

-Esta bien.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida. Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegue a la puerta. Al posar mi mano derecha en el picaporte, inhale hondo, abrí la puerta y mantuve el aire en mis pulmones hasta que me marche de la habitación donde parecía que no era necesaria. Me apoye en la puerta, baje la cabeza y suspire.

-¿Maka?-eleve la cabeza y sonreí al ver la cabellera azul que sin duda me alegraría.

-¿Que hay Black?-camine hacia el y cuando estuvimos a tan solo unos centímetros, tuve unas ganas de abrazarlo. Abrí los brazos con la intención de darle un abrazo de oso.

-Yo quisiera Maka, es un honor cumplir los deseos de mis súbditos, pero...te ves...-baje los brazos, desilusionada-¡Era broma!-rápidamente se acerco a mi y me apretó contra el. Lo rodee con mis brazos y hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello-¿Simple mortal, estas bien?-asentí-¿El abrazo es porque quieres un poco de mi grandiosidad?-contuve la risa y volví a asentí-¿Eso quiere decir que me harás un altar en tu habitación?. No contestes eso. Yo ya lo ice por ti. No me lo agradezcas-me separe ligeramente de el.

-¿Que isiste que?-pregunte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, queriendo parecer enojada aunque no podía por la sonrisa que formaban mis labios.

-No diré nada mas. Es una sorpresa. Pero respóndeme una cosa...-asentí y me separe de el-¿Que te parecería la idea de tener tu habitación con mi rostro en todas partes?

-Me daría un ataque...-respondí al instante. Reí ligeramente. En este momento, me agrado tener a Black Star de amigo. Era comprensible, un idiota, pero me asía sonreír cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-¿De felicidad?-pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-No precisamente...

-¡Black Star!-dijo una voz a la espalda de Black. Una chica vino corriendo hacia nosotros y se detuvo cuando me vio-Oh...lo siento, no sabia que tenias compañía...-sonrió y se sonrojo levemente.

-No. Esta bien-poso una mano en su hombro y sonrió con comprensión. Luego volteo a verme-Maka, te presento a mi compañera Tsubaki Nakatsukaza...-ella izo una reverencia-Tsubaki, ella es Maka Albarn...-sonreí y asentí hacia ella. Era muy bonita.

Su cabello azabache estaba atado en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro. Unos cuantos mechones tenían la intención de tapar su ojo izquierdo. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una remera amarilla y unos zapatos bajos.

-¿A-Albarn?-cuestiono incrédula-¿T-tu eres la hija d-de...?

-Spirit...eso creo...-sonreí mientras rascaba mi mejilla derecha con mi dedo índice.

-¡E-es un h-honor!-agacho la cabeza e izo un perfecto ángulo de 90º con la reverencia que izo-¡S-su padre es u-una gran l-leyenda, Albarn-sama!

-¿Eh?

-¡Tsubaki!-la reprendió Black Star-Maka no sabe de Spirit...apenas sabe su nombre, ella no conoce la historia...

-¡Aun así!-grito Tsubaki poniéndose derecha y enfocando sus zafiros brillantes en mi-...e-ella es d-descendiente de los g-grandes...-se acerco a mi, tomo mis manos y las cerro en las suyas. Me sonroje al notar lo pequeña que eran mis manos a comparación con las suyas. Sus uñas eran largas y parecían estar bien cuidadas. En cambio las mías, eran simples. Mi sonrojo aumento. Estaba avergonzada-...es u-un placer c-conocer a la cuarta generación...A-Albarn-sama...

-D-dime Maka por favor...solo Maka...-dije avergonzada. Suspire. Había tanto que no conocía acerca de mi propia familia. De mi propia herencia.-Sinceramente no entiendo lo que dices...mi padre una leyenda...o la cuarta generación...-saque una de mis manos de su agarre y jale de sus manos para obligarla a mirarme fijamente-solo soy Maka, no tengo idea de que me estas hablando...-sonreí en forma de disculpa.

-Y-yo...lo siento, Maka...-bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo fuertemente. Black Star se acerco a nosotras y nos separo. Tomo por el brazo a Tsubaki y la separo aun mas de mi.

-Si serás...-la golpeo cariñosamente en la cabeza. Tsubaki le saco la lengua mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado-...Maka, se que no veras el parecido entre este Dios y esta simple mujer pero...-suspiro-Tsubaki es mi hermana...

-Pero sus apellidos...-dije confusa.

-Medio hermana...-corrigió posando su mano en la cabeza de Tsubaki-el padre de Tsubaki es un humano común y corriente...

-Un placer conocerte, Tsubaki...-sonreí y ella se sonrojo aun mas. Confundida mire a Black Star y entre labios dijo ''no preguntes''.

-Maka...te cambiamos de habitación...de ahora en adelante eres la compañera de cuarto de Tsubaki...

-¿E-en serio?-Tsubaki asintió sonriente-p-pero mi compañero...

-¿Hablas de Soul?-asentí-el no es mas tu compañero...-abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Ciertamente, Shinigami-sama había mencionado algo de eso pero no pensé que podría cambiar de compañero de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-Black Star me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia los pasillos de Shibusen. Tsubaki iba detrás nuestro.

-Eres Maka Albarn, cualquier noticia referente a ti te aseguro- sonrió y jalo de mi con mas fuerza-que se esparcirá mas rápido de lo que te terminas una soda en el desierto...

-Ya veo...-nos detuvimos frente a una puerta celeste, con una placa de color rosa que decía Tsubaki en letras blancas.

-Tu habitación de ahora en adelante...-dijo Black Star abriendo la puerta y dejándome una vista de la que seria mi cuarto.

Di un paso al frente y la fragancia a hogar inundo mis fosas nasales. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color negro, las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color lila y por encima de nuestras cabezas, colgaba un candelabro de cristal. Camine mas a dentro y vi dos camas a los lados de la habitación. La de la izquierda tenia un cubrecama de color negro y junto a ella una mesita ratonera, y de forma horizontal a la pared había un armario de color negro. La cama de la derecha tenia un cubrecama de color celeste y una mesita ratonera también, con un armario, solo que este era de color blanco con algunos detalles en rosa.

-Tu cama es esa-dijo Black Star señalando a la izquierda. Aunque ya me lo imaginaba por las cosas en negro.

Tsubaki se apresuro a entrar y a empujar a su hermano. Nerviosa camino en mi dirección, poniéndose delante de mi con una sonrisa.

-P-puedes elegir la cama que quieras, Maka-chan...-su rostro adquirió un tono parecido al de los tomates. ¿Era mi imaginación o Tsubaki se sonrojaba mucho?-¿p-puedo llamarte así?

-Prefiero quedarme con esa cama...no quisiera molestarte...-sonreí. Comenzaba a agradarme esa chica.-Puedes llamarme como quieras, mientras no utilices el -sama...

-S-si...

-Maka Albarn...-me llamo una voz a mi espaldas-soy su nuevo compañero, Señorita Albarn...

-¿¡Tu!?-gritaron Tsubaki y Black Star, señalando al recién llegado. Temí por sus reacciones. ¿Tan malo podría ser?

* * *

**_Tarde mucho en hacerlo._**

**_¿Esta vez les gusto? Maka no será la compañera de Soul como esperaban...¿Quién será el nuevo compañero de Maka?¿Si Maka es técnico y arma, por que razón no puede ser el arma de Soul?¿A que se refería el diablillo por la locura?!Tsubaki es medio hermana de Black Star¡:D_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n_**


End file.
